A Different History Repeating Itself
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When one of the residents of Star Hallow learns a secret that he didn't know about, he will be facing the bombshell Secret head on.
1. Chapter 1

A Different History Repeating Itself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This takes place after AYINTL. However it is not with Lorelai and Rory that history is going to repeat itself with, but they are in it.

Chapter 1

In Litchfield, 11 year old Melanie and Thomas Thompson are at home doing their homework. They are fraternal twins as they are overhearing a typical argument between their parents.

"Why are mom and dad fighting more and more these day, Thomas"? Melanie asks her older brother. She has light brown hair and blue eyes.

Thomas sighs as he looks at his sister. He is more a male version of their mom. "I do not know sis". Thomas said to Melanie.

Downstairs, a man and a woman are arguing as their marriage is on a verge of a divorce. "I want a divorce Nicole". A man said to the woman named Nicole.

Nicole frowns as she is dismayed by it. "Really after 12 years of marriage you decide to call it quits with a divorce, Lance". Nicole said to the named Lance.

Lance looks at Nicole as he is serious about it. "I am having strong doubts about Thomas and Melanie being my children especially with Melanie. If my gut feeling is right, you have not only lied to me you lied to them about who their biological father truly is". Lance said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Lance as she is dismayed by it. "What, you are the only biological possibility Lance. Plus it is a miracle for us and you know that". Nicole said to Lance.

Lance looks at Nicole as he shakes his head. "Yes I know that Nicole. Melanie's blue eyes must have came from some where since it didn't exist in my side of the family. Plus Thomas looks just like you and I can't see any resemblance in him to me". Lance said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at him as she is hearing this. "You sound like one of those men who deny that their kids are they are theirs on the Maury Show". Nicole said to Lance.

Lance looks at Nicole as he grabs a suit case. "You know what Nicole. I want to know the full truth. I want a DNA Paternity test. If they are mine, I will ask for full custody of the twins. If they are not mine, I do not know if I can truly handle it because you said it was my miracle children. Plus there is no doubt in my mind they could be your ex husband's children. You know the guy you cheated on to be with me. If that is true, you pinned the kids on me". Lance said to Nicole as he leave the home for a hotel.

Nicole sighs as her secret is about to come out soon. She is wondering if the kids will hate her for hiding the secret for so long. She decides to get the test done and prays that the kids are biologically Lance's.

In Stars Hallow, Luke and Lorelai are at the Crap Shack as they are preparing themselves for their next chapter in their lives as grandparents as Rory is 8 1/2 months pregnant.

Luke notices Lorelai getting a box out from the closet. "What are you doing"? Luke asks Lorelai. He is perplexed by it as Lorelai is opening the box up.

Lorelai looks at Luke as she picks up a baby book. "I am looking through Rory's baby book. It is not long until she welcomes her twins into the world. Plus I am pissed that Logan declared that he wants no involvement with them other than sending a child support check". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as he has a full mind to knock some sense into him. "I never liked him". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai gives him a look. "That is what you said about Dean and that is when she was 16". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as he does remember that. "Yeah it was a long time ago". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Luke as their is a question that has been on her mind over the years, but she has not find the right moment. "Luke, what ever happened to Nicole"? Lorelai asks Luke.

Luke does a double take as he looks at Lorelai. "Nicole as in my ex wife, Nicole", Luke said as he is wondering why Lorelai brought her up all the sudden.

Lorelai nods as she looks at him. "Yeah that Nicole, it made me wonder since she has not came around since the divorce or even years after that". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke looks at Lorelai as he has not heard a word from her. "I have not heard a word about her since the divorce 11 almost 12 years ago. If she is still with that guy that she cheated on me with, that is her life. Why all the sudden are you bringing it up". Luke asks Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Luke as she has to say it. "I had a dream the other night where women from your past coming back with children who are biologically yours who kept the truth from you". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke looks at Lorelai as it is a scary dream. "Lorelai, the only child I had from women from my past is April. It is possible that they did have children with other men that came into my life after me. If I did have another child with a woman from my past, I will tell you right away". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods as Luke kisses her on the lips. "Thanks Luke", Lorelai said to them. As they went to sleep, they have no idea that their lives are going to change again.

End Chapter

I have always wondered what ever happened to Nicole in the the revival and didn't bring her up in it. Plus they really did not bring back Rachel back into the revival either. However Nicole was the one that treated Luke so badly in season 4 especially with the whole sock guy thing. Plus Logan is the biological father of Rory's twins but he cuts off his parental rights to her twins. As far as pairing for Rory, it will not be with Jess or Logan. It will be mostly a Luke focus story with some Rory in it. Plus I have thought about doing a story like this for a while especially now that I have truly watched the revival.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different History Repeating Itself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2

It has been a few days since Lance told Nicole that he wants the divorce and a DNA paternity test on Melanie and Thomas. Lance Thompson arrives to the small town called Stars Hallow. He has heard about Luke briefly from Nicole years ago. He walks into the diner as he sees the baseball cap man. "Excuse me, are you Luke Danes"? Lance asks Luke.

Luke turns and sees the red headed guy that he has never seen him before. "Yeah whose asking"? Luke asks the guy as he notices that he is wearing a suit.

Lance looks at Luke as he is getting a bit intimidating by him. "Is there a private place to talk? What I have to discuss with you is not exactly the right place with all of these customers". Lance said to Luke.

Luke looks at the guy as he is wondering what is this about. "Now is not the best time to talk because it is the middle of the lunch rush". Luke said to Lance.

Lance looks at Luke as he can understand when someone is really busy. "Is there a time when you are not as busy"? Lance asks Luke.

Luke looks at the guy as he gets the feeling that something might be up. "Is there is something that you want"? Luke asks the guy.

Lance looks at Luke as he is the type a guy that you should not beat around the bush with information. "Does you remember name Nicole Lehey"? Lance asks Luke.

Luke looks at the guy like a pen just drop. "Everyone out right now, Luke's is closed", Luke said to his customers. The customers look at each other as they know when Luke orders everyone out. They leave money for the food as they gotten and quietly leaves.

Lance notices how fast the customers left as the employees also leaves as well. "You really have command on things". Lance said to Luke.

Luke nods as he turns to Lance. "Was is it about Nicole that you want to tell me? We have been divorced for a very long time, and I have gotten remarried 8 1/2 months ago". Luke said to Lance.

Lance looks at Luke as he is going to tell him. "Nicole is soon to be my ex wife. The reason why I am here because you might be the father of her twins". Lance said to Luke.

Luke looks at the guy as he is going into shock. "Nicole never told me that she gotten pregnant at the divorce". Luke said to Lance.

Lance looks at Luke as he is stunned to learn it. "She never told or informed you of the pregnancy". Lance said to Luke like he needs it to be confirmed.

Luke shakes his head to Lance. "No, she never told me". Luke said to Lance. He frowns as it is the second time that a woman did not tell him that she had a baby and kept it from him.

Lance sighs as he looks at Luke. "Are you willing to take a paternity test to find out"? Lance asks Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at Lance. "Absolutely, were you the one with the socks", Luke said to Lance. He has a determined look on his face.

Lance nods as he hands him a card as he does remember. "Yeah I was the one with the socks. I want you to head to the lab in the next couple of days, and you will get your results". Lance said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at Lance. "I will do that". Luke said to Lance. He watches Lance leave the dinner as he looks at the business card. He realizes that he does need to tell Lorelai about it right away.

That evening at the Crap Shack, Luke is still processing the news of having more children out there that he was never informed about.

Lorelai looks at Luke as she can tell that something is on his mind. "What is my newly wedded husband is thinking about"? Lorelai asks Luke.

Luke turns to Lorelai as he nods to her. "Those dreams of yours are scary accurate". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Luke as she is wondering what he meant by it. "What", Lorelai said as she is a bit confused.

Luke looks at Lorelai as he has something to tell her. "Those dreams of yours are accurate like when you know when it's going to snow". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Luke as he has something to tell him. "Luke what's going on"? Lorelai asks Luke.

Luke looks at Lorelai as he nods to her. "Nicole might be the second person keep someone big from me like having a kid". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai is shocked by it as she looks at Luke. "Nicole as in Taylor's lawyer Nicole as in the one that cheated on you with the sock guy". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods to Lorelai as there is more. "Speaking of the sock guy, he is the one that showed up to the dinner and told me about it. I do not know how many kids Nicole has that might be mine, but I am going to get my DNA tested". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai is shocked by the news as she trying to figure out how did this came about. "Ok walk me through what happened". Lorelai said to Luke as she is sitting down for this.

Luke nods as he sits down with her. "This guy who turns out to the sock guy that she cheated on me with. He came in to the dinner. He asked about Nicole to me. I basically shut down the diner. He told me that I might be the father of her twins. I am planning to take the paternity test. This is the second time a woman has kept something as big as this". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Luke as she is by his side. "Luke, it is not your fault. What ever comes out from this, we will get through it together". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke looks at Lorelai as he feels better about it. "Thanks Lorelai", Luke said to Lorelai as they kissed.

At the house in Lichfield, Lance looks at Nicole as he is thinking about the moment that Luke heard the words that he might be the father of Nicole's twins. "Why didn't you tell him about being pregnant with them"? Lance asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Lance as another argument is about to start. "Who do you mean by him"? Nicole asks Lance. She has her arms crossed as she frowns at Lance.

Lance gives Nicole a look as he is dismayed by it. "Luke, don't you think he has a right to know"? Lance asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Lance as she gets the feeling that he did something. "What did you do"? Nicole asks Lance.

Lance looks at Nicole as he gives her a bombshell. "I told him that he might be the father of your twins". Lance said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at him as she is stunned that he did this. "You what, don't you think that is my decision to make". Nicole said to Lance.

Lance looks at Nicole as he shakes his head. "He was stunned to learn it. He was so speechless that you could have heard a pen dropped. He actually called me the sock guy". Lance said to Nicole.

Nicole rolls her eyes at Lance. "Those socks lead him to suspect that I was cheating on him. Plus the timing of conception was too close to call, so you have to be the father of the twins". Nicole said to Lance.

Lance looks at Nicole as he rolls his eyes. "He is going to get his DNA tested Nicole. Plus if he is the father, he is going to ask you a lot of questions like why he was never informed of it in the first place". Lance said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Lance as she has her arms crossed. "I was not planning on telling him since we were having problems in our relationship anyways. Plus I suspected that he was spending more time with Lorelai than me". Nicole said to Lance.

Lance gives Nicole a look as he is dismayed by it. "You are one vindictive person Nicole. When the DNA results comes out, Luke will know that you are the most vindictive woman that I ever married". Lance said to Nicole. He grabs his suitcase as he leaves the house for a hotel again.

Upstairs, Melanie and Thomas are overhearing the conversation. "Thomas, are you worried that dad will leave us if this Luke turns out to be our biological dad"? Melanie asks Thomas.

Thomas looks at his sister as he can tell that she is worried. "I do not know sis. If Luke is our biological dad, we will have a lot questions to ask mom and him about". Thomas said to Melanie as the two of them are doing there homework. Little did they know that they will see Luke face to face tomorrow.

End Chapter

The confrontation between Luke and Nicole will happen in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A Different History Repeating Itself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3

A couple of days later, Luke and Lorelai are heading towards the lab together. "I appreciate you coming along with me this time, Lorelai. I do not know what to say to Nicole". Luke said to Lorelai as he is driving.

Lorelai nods to Luke as she looks at him. "No problem Luke, plus I am glad that you told me about this right away. Last time, April gotten some of your hair to be tested". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as he does remember that day like it is very vivid to him. "Yeah, she came into town with her bike wearing the most outlandish helmet". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai notices the expression on Luke's face. "However this time, no one came and snatched some hair and taken a picture that is so far from candid". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods to Lorelai as he is wondering why Nicole kept it from him. "Yeah, you and Rory were mocking the photo, relentlessly". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods to Luke as it is true. "Yes well, Rory and I find some mockery in everything that we see, read, and hear. It is our duo superhero power". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as his face turns serious. "Yeah, I never thought Nicole would hurt me like this again. She is the one that cheated on me, and yet she did not bother to tell me about her pregnancy". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods as she does feel bad for her husband. "Lawyers tend to be vindictive and devious, and she fits the bill right there mister". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as they arrive to the lab. As they walk in the building, Luke and Lorelai see Nicole and Lance as the two kids are in a different room. Nicole frowns as she sees Lorelai with him. "Hello Luke, Lorelai", Nicole said to them.

Luke looks at Nicole as he is holding Lorelai's hand. "Nicole, Lance", Luke said to them. He is ready to confront Nicole. "Why didn't you ever tell me that your pregnant"? Luke asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Luke as she rolls her eyes at him. "We were already divorced when I found out. Plus why is she here with you"? Nicole asks Luke.

Luke looks at Nicole as Lorelai is dismayed that she is being pulled in to the conversation. "Lorelai is my wife Nicole. She is here to support me in this". Luke said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Lorelai as she rolls her eyes. "Of course, you two were so buddy buddy when we were married". Nicole said to Luke.

Lorelai glares at Nicole as she is attacking her. "Luke did not cheat on you when you were married 12 years ago, Nicole. The cheating is all you. When you have been friends for a very long time, you do anything to help them in their time of need". Lorelai said to Nicole.

A lab employee looks at them as this conversation is getting interesting. "Excuse me, but who needs a DNA paternity test done"? The employee asks them.

"I am", Luke said to the employee. "I do as well, and there are two kids in the conference room as well". Lance said to the employee.

The employee nods as the two kids comes out from the room. Luke looks at them as Nicole has a son and a daughter. "This will take a few minutes. I want to ask them to wait here". The employee said to them.

As Nicole and Lorelai watches them going with the employee, Lorelai notices the two kids. "So they must be your kids". Lorelai said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Lorelai as she nods to her. "Yeah Thomas and Melanie, they are fraternal twins". Nicole said to Lorelai.

Lorelai turns to Nicole as she has a statement to say to her. "You must really love to hurt and screw Luke over". Lorelai said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Lorelai as she is caught off guard. "What's that supposed to mean"? Nicole asks Lorelai.

Lorelai gives Nicole a look as she gives it to her. "You are the one that cheated on him with the sock guy, and you are the one that kept a pregnancy from him for almost 12 years. I would defiantly say that you love screwing and hurting Luke over and over again". Lorelai said to Nicole.

Nicole shakes her head to Lorelai. "Yes I did cheat on Luke with Lance ok. The conception date was too close to call, so I only told Lance about the pregnancy. Luke did not deserve to know especially when I saw him dancing with you and kissing you". Nicole said to Lorelai.

Lorelai glares at Nicole as she wondering about it. "When did you saw us dancing and the kiss"? Lorelai asks Nicole. She is wondering when it was when she allegedly saw them.

Nicole glares at Lorelai as she tells her something. "It was 12 years ago. I drove towards Stars Hallow. There was a wedding in the town square. Once I saw Luke kissing you, I realized that he has moved on from me and the divorce towards you just like I suspected that Luke always has the heart for you". Nicole said to Lorelai.

Lorelai glares at Nicole as she is dismayed by it. "You kept something this big from Luke because he moved on from the divorce. For a lawyer, your reason is very petty and idiotic". Lorelai said to Nicole.

As the employee walks back out with Luke, Lance, Thomas, and Melanie, they see the heated talk going on between Lorelai and Nicole.

"Mommy, why are you upset with her"? Melanie asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Melanie as Luke went towards Lorelai. "It is a grown up discussion honey". Nicole said to Melanie.

The lab employee looks at them. "The results will be done in a few days". The employee said to them.

As they nod to the employee and paid for the test, Lorelai looks at the two kids as she is wondering if they are really Luke's kids. 'If Luke is the father of them, I will be a great step mom to them just like I am with April'. Lorelai thought to herself as she and Luke leaves the lab.

Back at the Crap Shack, Rory looks at Lorelai and Luke as April is with her. "Mom, what's going on"? Rory asks them. She gets up as she puts her hand on her stomach. April nods as she was on Rory watch today

Lorelai looks at them as they sit in the living room. "Do you remember Nicole"? Lorelai asks Rory. Rory nods as she does remember her. "Nicole as in Taylor's lawyer", Rory said to them. April has a confused look on her face. "Hold on though who is Nicole"? April asks them.

Luke looks at April as he nods to her. "Nicole is someone I once married very briefly. It was before I knew about you. She gotten pregnant when the divorce was finalized years ago, and I might be the father of her twins. She gotten remarried to the sock guy, and the sock guy wants a divorce from Nicole". Luke said to them.

April and Rory are stunned by the news. "She kept that from you". Rory said to Luke. April looks at her dad as her mom was not the only one that did that to him. "Are you going to fight for custody or even visitation"? April asks Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at April. "It is what I am planning to do if they are mine. She had twins a boy and a girl named Thomas and Michelle. I gotten my DNA paternity test done to make sure". Luke said to them.

April looks at her dad and Lorelai as she is not upset with him. "Didn't she say why she kept the pregnancy from you"? April asks them.

Luke looks at April as he is angry about Nicole's reason. "Her reason is very petty and honestly a stupid one for that matter. She said that I did not deserve to know when she saw that I moved on from her and the divorce". Luke said to them.

Rory and April are stunned by it as they look at Luke. "What", Rory and April said to them. "Woah, my mom did not stoop that low". April said to them.

Rory nods in agreement with April. "It is very low and petty of her. She clearly missed that you are a great father and deserved to know the truth. Even though I told Logan about the babies, he choose not to be in their lives because of his dynastic plans". Rory said to them.

Luke nods as he is getting the support from his family. "Thanks, plus I am going to make a call to my lawyer". Luke said to them as he went to the phone.

In Litchfield, Nicole is in a mood as Lance packs his suitcase. "You are leaving again". Nicole said to Lance. She has her arms crossed.

Lance looks at Nicole as he is angry. "I heard what you said to her at the lab. Plus what she said to you is true. For a lawyer, your reason to kept it from Luke is petty and idiotic. He did deserve to know regardless if he had moved on or not". Lance said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Lance as she rolls her eyes. "What are we going to tell Thomas and Melanie. You are the only father that they have ever known. Plus you do have the parental rights to them not Luke". Nicole said to Lance.

Lance gives Nicole a glare as he is hearing this. "I may consider remove all of my parental rights to them. Sure I was there for all the milestones, but you failed to tell the other person that you slept with around conception. I was told by my doctor that me getting a woman pregnant was low, but when you told me about being pregnant I was over joyed and I called them my miracle children. If Luke is the father of one or both of them and you refuse to let him in their lives , I will personally cut you out of my life forever". Lance said to Nicole as he leaves the house.

Up in the bedroom, Thomas frowns as he and Melanie hears it all. "Thomas do you think we have a different dad all along"? Melanie asks Thomas.

Thomas looks at his sister as he shrugs to her. "I do not know sis. I just don't understand why mom is not fully honest with us about it". Thomas said to Melanie.

Melanie nods as she is worried about the results of the test. "This is really messed up isn't it". Melanie said to Thomas.

Thomas nods as he is hugging his sister. "Yeah it is messed up and we are not in middle school yet". Thomas said to Melanie as it will be a few days when the results comes out.

End Chapter

Yeah plus not only Luke confront Nicole, Lorelai also confronted Nicole as well. I had to think if the timeline is right for this to work, and that meant adding nine months plus the many years later to make sure the ages of the kids are right. Anyways the next chapter will probably be a filler chapter. I may have another bombshell that may drop that may shake up the whole Star Hallow community or having Luke getting support from an unlikely source. It maybe both.


	4. Chapter 4

A Different History Repeating Itself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4

It is the middle of the night as Luke is still up. A million thoughts are rolling around his head as he thinks about the twins that Nicole had years ago. Plus he is thinking about the reason why Nicole never told him about the pregnancy. He went down stairs as he sees Rory eating.

Ever since Luke and Lorelai learned about the pregnancy, they have been supportive of her. Plus they were furious that Logan choose to remove his parental rights to Rory's twins. They extended an olive branch to Christopher as they are becoming the grandparents. Emily became even more supportive of Rory. She said that Logan is not even worth her granddaughter's time anymore. Rory worked on her book as she send manuscripts to various places not owned by HPG for many reasons. As it got picked up by a moderate sized one, they signed a book deal with her. They said that it is HPG's loss of a talented writer.

Luke looks at Rory as he sees that she is eating pretzels. "Those night cravings has to end soon right". Luke said to Rory.

Rory looks at Luke as she nods to him. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. The publisher wants to do a book tour a couple of months after the twins are born. Plus how are you handling the news of being a father again through not being told at the beginning". Rory said to Luke.

Luke sighs as he looks at Rory. "I am still dealing with it. I have been through this once before with Anna. I just did not suspect to go through it again with Nicole of all people". Luke said to Rory.

Rory nod as she looks at Luke. "I don't even know what she was thinking. I mean you are one of the most deserving people to know about these things. I told Logan about the twins and he made his choice to not being in their lives except through a check. I will write a character reference for you again if needed". Rory said to Luke.

Luke nods as he hugs his step daughter. "You are the best. However, we have to wait for the results to come out to see if they are or one of them are my biological children. Thank you". Luke said to Rory.

Rory nods as she has a notepad with a list of baby names. "Your welcome Luke", Rory said to Luke.

Luke is looking at the various baby name lists. "You still have not told anyone if it is going to be twin boys or twin girls". Luke said to Rory.

Rory shakes her head to Luke. "No the town has been unbelievable when it comes to it. I do not want to know what the gender is going to be until they came out into the world. They have been bugging me about a gender reveal party or a baby shower. Plus Kirk has been annoying me about being a nanny/baby sitter/au pair". Rory said to Luke.

Luke sighs as he knows about it. "Kirk is always persistent with things like that. It makes me wonder if he is Taylor's son. All of that annoyance has to come some where". Luke said to Rory.

Rory nods to Luke as it is true. "Goodnight Luke", Rory said to Luke. Luke nods to Rory as the two of them went back to sleep.

The next day, Luke is at the diner as it is a rare lull. He sighs as he grabs the phone to make a call to someone.

"Hello, Nardini residence", a female voice said Luke.

"Hello Anna", Luke said to Anna.

Anna is surprised as it is Luke on the phone. "Luke, this is an unexpected surprise". Anna said to Luke.

"I want to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me". Luke said to Anna.

Anna is confused by it as she is wondering what the question might be. "Sure is everything alright with you and Lorelai? Is it April"? Anna asks Luke.

Luke shakes his head to Anna. "Everything is alright between Lorelai and me. It is a question about April. If April didn't came to the diner on that day and gotten my hair sample and the history that happened since then, when and if you were going to tell me that April is my biological daughter"? Luke asks Anna.

Anna is taken back by the question. "Honestly, I would have told you when April turned 18 years old. I wanted to protect her from being let down by you. I was honestly wrong that you didn't let her down and shown that in that character reference written by Lorelai. What's going on"? Anna asks Luke.

Luke sighs as he is going to tell her. "It seems that you are not the only one that had a child and failed to tell me". Luke said to Anna.

Anna is shocked by it as she is hearing from Luke. "I assume that you already told Lorelai". Anna said to Luke.

Luke rolls his eyes as he is on the phone with Anna. "Yes I told Lorelai right away. It turns out that I might be the father of Nicole's twins". Luke said to Anna.

Taylor walks in the diner as he just heard what Luke said over the phone.

Anna is stunned by the news. "Did one of her twins told you this"? Anna asks Luke.

Luke shakes his head as this is not the case this time. "It is actually her soon to be ex husband #2. He is the guy that Nicole cheated on me with years ago. It is an unexpected twist". Luke said to Anna.

Anna sighs as she does feel bad for Luke. "Luke, I want to let you know that I never stoop as low like Nicole did. I am going to be on your side on this time. Plus April told me that you are about to become a grandfather". Anna said to Luke.

Luke nods to Anna as he got the unexpected ally in her. "Thanks Anna, and yeah I am. Rory is expecting twins. I will talk to you later". Luke said to Anna.

Anna nods to Luke. "Let me know how this whole thing with Nicole turns out". Anna said to Luke as the phone call ends.

Luke sighs as he hangs up the phone. He turns around as he see the town selectman Taylor Doose. "What do you want Taylor"? Luke asks Taylor.

Taylor looks at Luke as he is very nosy. "I was wondering if you know the gender of Rory's twins. The town is preparing to throw a baby shower for her". Taylor said to Luke.

Luke gives a look to Taylor as he frowns at him. "I do not know what the gender of the babies are. Even if I did, I still would not tell you". Luke said to Taylor.

Taylor looks at Luke as he rolls his eyes to him. "I could not help hearing you saying Ms. Lehey's name to whom you were talking on the phone with. Weren't you divorced from her about 12 to 13 years ago". Taylor said to Luke.

Luke frowns as he looks at Taylor. "Yeah what of it, Taylor". Luke said to Taylor. He is wondering why Taylor Doose is bringing her up.

Taylor looks at Luke as he has some information that not even Patty or Babette knows about. "Well, I did see Ms. Lehey some time after the two of you got that divorce finalized to my delight. She was about 6 months pregnant. She told me that the father of the twin is her current husband". Taylor said to Luke.

Luke frowns as he is stunned that Taylor knew about the pregnancy that wasn't shared with the town. "You knew that Nicole was pregnant all this time and you never told me". Luke said to Taylor.

Taylor looks at Luke as he nods to him. "Oh yes, Nicole was not the right woman for you, so I kept the information to myself". Taylor said to Luke.

Luke frowns as he glares at Taylor. "You should have told me this years ago. I had the right to know, and you chose to keep your mouth shut about it. I will personally ban you from diner. Plus I will bring it up at the next town meeting which it will be tonight". Luke said to Taylor.

Taylor looks at Luke as he is busted. "You can't bring it up at the town meeting tonight Luke. The agenda for the meeting is already full of discussions". Taylor said as he is trying to use some excuses.

Luke glares at Taylor as he does not buy it. "Discussions about Rory and what she is having has been the main topic since her 20th week of her pregnancy, Taylor. The second I tell the whole town about it, all eyes will be looking at you. Now get out of my diner". Luke said to Taylor. Taylor scoffs as he leaves the diner.

Luke grabs the phone as he calls Lorelai. "Lorelai, tonight's town meeting will be filled with fireworks that no one saw coming. I will explain later". Luke said to Lorelai as he closes up the diner.

End Chapter

Yeah the next chapter will be the town meeting chapter. That's when more fireworks will go off.


	5. Chapter 5

A Different History Repeating Itself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5

Lorelai walk in the Crap Shack as she sees Luke sitting in the living room. Luke what happened"? Lorelai asks Luke. She got the call from him to come home.

Luke looks at Lorelai as he nods to her. "I decided to call Anna and told her about the crap with Nicole. She is actually on my side on this by the way. Just as I hang up the phone with her, Taylor was in the diner". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai sits on the couch with Luke. She knows that Luke and Anna talk over the phone every once and a while mainly to discuss about April. "Anything starting with Taylor is always bad". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at Lorelai. "He went on about everyone wants to know what Rory is having so the town can throw her a baby shower. I told him that I was not going to tell him that information". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods as she is holding a button saying Team Rory's Decision on it. "Loyal to the team, Luke". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at Lorelai. "That's when he lowered the big bombshell on me. He told me that he knew that Nicole was pregnant with the twins and she told him that Lance is the father". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai is shocked by the revelation. "He knew about it for almost 12 years and never told you about until today". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods to Lorelai as he looks at her. "Trying to know what the gender of Rory's twins in this town is one thing but keeping something a secret from the rest of the town for close to 12 years is another thing entirely. I am going to tell the entire town this tonight at the meeting". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods to Luke as she is on board with it. "I am with you on this". Lorelai said to Luke. The two of them kiss as tonight's town meeting will be filled with more fireworks than usual.

At Miss Patty's, A town meeting is taking place. "Alright people the first time on for discussion is the possible knowledge of what the gender of Rory Gilmore's twins. Lorelai, I hope you have talked to Rory about revealing the gender to the town". Taylor said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Taylor as she has a button on as well as Lane, Zack, Sookie, and Jackson. She gets up as she glares at Taylor. "For the last time, she does not want to know the gender until the babies are born. I didn't know what Rory would be when she was born. This is Rory's decision and she wants it to be a surprise. You all have to respect her decision and privacy. Speaking of surprises". Lorelai said to them.

Luke also got up as he glares at Taylor. "I have a surprise for all of you. Someone here in this town has been keeping a huge secret from me especially for almost 12 years now". Luke said to them.

Everyone in the room gasps as Babette and Patty are stunned as there was gossip that they didn't knew about. "How can this be, we have know every bit of gossip since we moved to town". Babette said to Luke.

Luke looks at them as Taylor is starting to sweat. "Not a secret as big as this one. Taylor had hid the fact that my ex wife Nicole was pregnant with twin almost 12 years ago. Plus I learned that I might be the father of the twins". Luke said to them.

Everyone gasps as this is a huge shocker. Taylor looks at them. "People please, and Ms. Lehey told me that her current husband is the father not Luke". Taylor said to them as he tried to get the crowd settled down.

Luke glares at Taylor as he shakes his head. "The current husband wants a divorce and a DNA paternity test. He is having doubts about them. You should have told me a lot sooner than keeping it to yourself for over a decade". Luke said to Taylor as he yells at him

Taylor looks at them as he admits it. Various towns people are glaring at him. "Alright, I did keep it from the town and especially Luke. It was for his own good". Taylor said to them as he tries to regain the composure of the group.

Luke is very angry as he is seeing red. "My own good, you think it is my own good to keep me from knowing about Nicole's twins. This is the lowest thing you have ever done. I have gotten my DNA tested and if it turns out if one of them are my biological children, I will raise him or her with love and support. As for you Taylor, you are banned from my diner for a lifetime". Luke said to Taylor.

The town nods in agreement with Luke as everyone is stunned by the entire meeting. Taylor has lost control of the town meeting. "Meeting is adjourned". Taylor said he escapes from the meeting.

After the meeting, Luke and Lorelai are back home. "The nerve of Taylor running away from the meeting". Luke said to Lorelai as April and Rory are filled in on what happened.

"Is there a way that Taylor get impeached from being town selectman"? April asks them.

Lorelai and Luke look at each other as it could be a possibility. "I may look into that". Lorelai said to them.

Rory shakes her head as Taylor has really done it. "I don't understand why he kept it from you for so long and his excuse is inexcusable as well". Rory said to them.

Luke nods as he looks at them. "Taylor is forever banned from the diner". Luke said to them as they are still waiting for the DNA results.

End Chapter

Yeah Taylor is forever banned from the diner. The results of the DNA test will be in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A Different History Repeating Itself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6

A few days later, the results of the DNA test are ready as Rory, April, Luke, and Lorelai are heading towards the lab to pick up the results and discuss about the next steps. Rory also has a doctor's appointment as well as she went along with them as well for moral support.

"Hon are you sure you are feeling alright? We should go to the doctor first before the lab"? Lorelai asks Rory.

Rory looks at her mother as she shakes her head. "No mom, if I head over there now, it would be way too early. Plus you may never know who you run in there. Plus I have a go bag just in case they want to induce me later". Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods as they arrive at the lab. As the four of them get out from the car, Nicole and Lance show up as they have Thomas and Melanie with them. "Looks like the timing of arrival could not be more impeccable". Lorelai said to them.

As they went in the building, the same lab employee looks at them. "We have the results ready. Let's talk in my office while they can wait in the lobby". The lab employee said to them.

As Nicole and Lance goes ahead, Lorelai hands the keys of the car to April. "In case Rory's water brakes, you drive her to the hospital and send a text". Lorelai hands the keys to April.

April nods as they went to sit in the lobby. Rory sits down on a chair as Thomas and Melanie looks at them. "Do you know who the father is of your babies"? Melanie asks Rory.

Thomas gives his sister a look. "Melanie, that's a rude and a personal question". Thomas said to Melanie as he is scolding her.

Melanie looks at Thomas as she rolls her eyes. "Is she going to be honest and forthcoming about it unlike mom"? Melanie counters back at her brother.

Rory looks at them as she nods. "His name is Logan, and he made that choice to be out of their lives. It hurts but I chose to move on". Rory said to them.

Thomas nods as he looks at her. "So if Luke turns out to be the father of us, does he want us in his life"? Thomas asks Rory.

Rory looks at Thomas as it is a question for April. "Well Luke was not my biological father, but he is a father figure to me as well as my step father. I think he would want to be in your lives". Rory said to them.

April nods as she takes the question. "I found out on my own that Luke is my dad when I was around your ages. I had to get the DNA samples myself for a science fair project for school. However my mom was limiting on how much he could be in my life because I didn't want to get hurt. My dad had to fight on her for custody and won shared custody. It was good for me because I got to know him". April said to them.

Melanie nods as they fully understand where April was coming from. "So Luke was not your biological dad, and yet he was around in your life. At the same time, you had to find out that Luke is your dad". Melanie said to them.

Rory and April nod as they look at them. "Exactly Luke is an amazing step dad and dad". Rory and April said in unison.

Thomas has a skeptical look on his face from when they said that in unison. "Did you guys plan the twin unison thing"? Thomas asks them.

Rory shrugs as she feels her babies kicking as all the sudden a whoosh of water falls to the ground. "Oh no, not today", Rory said to April.

April looks at the water as she realizes that Rory is going into labor. "We have to get you to the hospital". April said to Rory.

Melanie looks at them as she wants to help. "Let me help, and I want to come". Melanie said as she gives a hand to Rory. Thomas nods as he looks at them. "I am coming with you guys". Thomas said to them.

As the four of them leaves the lab, a woman at the front desk sees all of this. She grabs a phone to call the employee.

In a room, Luke and Lorelai look at Nicole and Lance. The lab employee looks at them as he has the results in his hands. He is reading them off to them. "Mr. Thompson, I regret to inform you that your DNA paternity test does not match to Thomas and Melanie. Mr. Danes, your DNA paternity test does match to Melanie and Thomas. You are their biological father". The lab employee said to them.

Lance has a defeated look on his face. Nicole is shocked by the results. "Are you sure by the results? There has to be some mistake". Nicole said to the lab employee.

The lab employee looks at Nicole as he shakes his head. "There is no mistake and it has 99% percent match to Mr. Danes". The employee said to Nicole as he takes a call.

Lorelai looks at her phone as she sees the text. "Luke, we need to get to the hospital now". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke looks at Lorelai as he realizes that Rory is in labor. "Right I gave the keys to April to take her". Luke said to them.

The lab employee face drops as he looks at them. "It seems that the two kids that were in the lobby went with them willing to the hospital". The employee said to them.

The four adults look at the lab employee as they are stunned. "They what", they said in unison.

In the car, April is driving as in the back seat, Thomas and Melanie are keeping Rory calm. April notices the phone ringing as it is Luke. "Hello", April said on the phone.

"Put either Thomas or Melanie on the phone". Nicole yells at April.

April hands the phone to Thomas. "Mom", Thomas said to Nicole.

"Why are you and Melanie in a car with them? You and Melanie should have stayed at the building". Nicole asks Thomas.

Thomas frowns as he is hearing this. "We made our choice to go with them. We are helping her if you like it or not". Thomas said as he hangs up the phone on his mom.

April looks at Thomas as he puts the phone back. "This is supposed to be next week in Woodbury with my doctor. Just get me to Saint Joseph's Rory said to them.

April nods as she follows the signs to the hospital in Hartford. As she parks the car, she and the kids help Rory out of the car. The medical staff sees an expecting mother in labor as they got to the maternity wing.

April looks at the phone as it is Lorelai. "Hey Lorelai, yes I got Rory to Saint Joseph's". April said to Lorelai.

"Good, we are on our way. Call my mother to let her know". Lorelai said to April. April nods as she makes the call to Emily.

In Nantucket, Emily is at her modest home. She hears the phone ringing. "Hello", Emily said on the phone.

"Emily, its April, Rory is in labor and at Saint Joseph's in Hartford". April said to Emily.

Emily is stunned to learn that her great grand children are on their way into the world. "What, I am on my way. I will be calling in every 15 minutes". Emily said to April.

April nods as she writes it down. "Right", April said to Emily as that was the fastest phone call she has ever made.

As Rory is in a room being hooked up to monitors and an IV drip, April, Thomas, and Melanie walk in the room. "This is not what you had in mind today is it". April said to Rory.

Rory shakes her head to them. "Not exactly", Rory said to them. She sighs as Luke, Lorelai, Nicole, and Lance arrive to the wing. "She down through there". A nurse said to them.

Thomas and Melanie step out of the room. Nicole looks at them as she is angry with them. "You two should have stayed put". Nicole said to them.

Melanie looks at her mom. "But mom, we had to act fast and help her". Melanie said to Nicole.

Lance looks at Nicole as this is not the best place to talk about it. "Maybe we should be in a different room to talk about this". Lance said to Nicole.

Nicole turns to Lance as she is angry from the bad news. "And what tell them that you are not their father but Luke is". Nicole said to Lance.

Thomas and Melanie frown as they look at them. "What", Melanie said to them. "Is it true"? Thomas asks them.

Lance looks at Nicole as this is the wrong time for this. "At least you are finally honest with them". Lance said to them.

Thomas and Melanie return to the room. As Lance looks at Nicole, you cannot be angry at them for trying to help their newly discovered half step sister. I have to go". Lance said to Nicole.

Nicole scoffs as she looks at Lance. She has been getting looks from the other nurses and people in the waiting room. She also leaves the hospital as she does not know where to go from here.

End Chapter

The birth of Rory's twins will be in the next chapter. Plus there might be an unexpected arrival of a character in the next chapter. Plus I am debating about the fate of Nicole as well. I am currently debating on the names for the twins as well.


	7. Chapter 7

A Different History Repeating Itself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7

Rory is in bed as Lorelai has been answering calls from Emily. "Yes mom she is in a private suite. Yes she is being attended by a nurse. Yes a doctor has come in to check on her". Lorelai said to Emily.

"I am an hour away Lorelai" Emily said to Lorelai as the call ends.

Lorelai sighs as she looks at them. "Well, my mother will be making her arrival in an hour". Lorelai said to them.

Rory looks at them as she shrugs to them. "It is not like I am going anywhere, mom. Plus I am going to call Christopher. I mean he does know that I am pregnant. He should be here to meet his grandchildren". Rory said to them.

Lorelai and Luke nod as they understand. Ever since Rory had told Christopher about the pregnancy, he has stepped up becoming a grandfather. He and Rory has frequent visits with Francine. The Hayden matriarch has gotten to know Rory as they put behind the past drama behind them.

Rory picks up her cell phone as she calls Christopher. "Hey Dad", Rory said to Christopher.

"Hey Kiddo", Christopher said to Rory.

"I am actually in labor at St. Joseph's hospital". Rory said to Christopher.

"I am on my way". Christopher said to Rory as the call ends.

Rory puts the phone down as she looks at them. "Christopher is on his way". Rory said to them.

Luke and Lorelai nod as April, Thomas, and Melanie are still here. "Well since you guys missed the results. It turns out that I am the father of Melanie and Thomas". Luke said to them.

April has a happy look on her face. She hugs Luke. Thomas and Melanie look at them. "Mom already told us. We went back in here, but I don't know if she left already without us". Thomas said to Luke and Lorelai.

Lorelai and Luke looks at each other as they learn that the young kids were told of the news already. Plus they are alarmed as the kids does not know if Nicole has left the hospital or not.

As Emily and Christopher arrives in the room, Rory looks at them. "Hey Grandma, dad", Rory said to them.

Emily nods to Rory as she notices the two younger kids in the room. "What's going on"? Emily asks them.

Luke sighs as he looks at his mother in law. "I just found out that Melanie and Thomas are my biological children from a previous relationship. Their mother did not tell me about them, and I was in formed by her soon to be ex husband that I might be the father. I got my DNA tested and just got the results of them back about it, so here we are". Luke said to Emily.

Emily sighs as she looks at them. "Well you learn all sorts of things every day". She said to them.

Luke nods as he is wondering if Nicole did in fact left the hospital. If so, how long ago was it. He quickly leaves the room as he is going to get some answers. He goes out to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, did a tall and thin blonde headed woman leave the hospital"? Luke asks the nurses.

The nurse who is on duty at the desk looks at Luke. "Yes she left almost two hours ago". The nurse said to Luke.

Luke frowns as she did left her kids at the hospital. "Thanks", Luke said to the nurse as he is stunned that she did leave the hospital. However, he is not sure if it was intentional or not.

Luke walks back in the room as Rory is going through another contraction. "They are now getting three minutes apart". Rory said to them.

A doctor comes in as he checks on things. "She is fully dilated. She is ready to deliver". The doctor said to them.

Rory is stunned as she looks at them. As things are moving fast, she looks at them. "I want mom and April in the delivery room, and I want dad and Luke to wait outside of the delivery room". Rory said to them.

As the group of people nod, April is in awe as she is being honored to go into the delivery room. It is a touching moment for Lorelai as well. They leave the room as they wheel Rory out of the room.

As they are on the way to the delivery room, Rory spots someone she is not expecting. "Logan what are you doing here"? Rory asks Logan.

Logan turns as he looks at Rory. "Honor gave birth to a son yesterday. You are in labor too". Logan said to Rory as he is in shock.

Rory gives him a look as she is going into another contraction. "Yes the twins are going to be born very soon. It could have been another Father of the Bride Part 2 moment". Rory said to Logan.

As Logan watches them going to the delivery room, he could not help but to be there. He did sign away his parental rights to the children Rory has. However, he knows that his wife Odette and his parents are not here.

Outside of the delivery room, Luke and Christopher are outside of delivery room. They look at each other as things is starting to be a bit awkward. "I hope I can succeed as a better grandfather to the twins better than a father". Christopher said to Luke.

Luke looks at Christopher as he nods to him. "Yeah although I have learned that I am the biological father of a pair of twins from a previous relationship. Plus I am getting adjusted to my new role as a father and becoming a step grand father". Luke said to Christopher.

Christopher winces as he hears it. "Wow, that must be nuts". Christopher said to them.

Logan walk towards them as he looks at them. "Umm excuse me", Logan said to them.

Christopher and Luke glares at Logan as it is like its one thing they can agree on. Their distain for Logan Huntzburger. "What", Christopher said to Logan.

Luke looks at Logan like it is a hard glare. "Shouldn't you be with your wife or who ever you are here with"? Luke asks Logan.

Logan looks at them as he is about to out stay his welcome to them. "I just want to know if she has popped them out yet. I do want to write their names down". Logan said to them.

Luke looks at Logan as he is dismayed by it. "You are the one that signed your parental rights away, and now you want to know the names of the twins". Luke said to Logan.

Logan looks at them as he is serious. "I want to know so I can send the check to them monthly. I do want to be more in their lives, but my dad and wife laid down the iron clad law on me". Logan said to them.

Christopher looks at Logan as he glares at him. "You might be married but you are hiding behind an iron clad law like a coward. If your parents truly learned who had a hand in creating Rory besides Lorelai, they probably would have treated her differently than the first time they met her. If you want to know what their names are, you are not getting it from me". Christopher said to Logan.

Luke nods in agreement with Christopher. "That goes double for me as well. Their names are going to be tight lipped like Fort Knox". Luke said to Logan.

Logan has a defeated look on his face as he walks away. Luke turns to Christopher. "Did we have a moment where we worked as a team"? Luke asks Christopher.

Christopher nods to Luke as it felt different. "Yeah, I guess it had to come along sometime and a topic we both have some agreement to". Christopher said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at Christopher. "You are right about that". Luke said to Christopher. He has a light smile on his face.

About a couple of hours later, April and Lorelai comes out from the delivery room. "Excuse me Christopher", April said to Christopher. "Luke", Lorelai said to them.

Christopher and Luke looks at the two women standing in front of them. "Are they here"? Luke asks them. Christopher nods as he is eager to know.

April nods to them as she looks at them. "Yeah they are both here and healthy". April said to them.

Lorelai nods as she looks at them. "They are about to wheel Rory and the twins to the room. They look perfect and cute especially with a pink hat on". Lorelai said to them.

Luke and Christopher look at each other as they have learned that Rory has given birth to twin girls. "Girls, we have a pair of granddaughters". Christopher said to them. Luke has tears in his eyes as the delivery was fast.

Back in the room, Emily, Melanie, and Thomas see them returning as Rory and the twin girls are being brought in the room. "They look perfect, Rory". Emily said to them.

Rory nods as she looks at her twin daughters. "Yeah 7 pounds and 5 ounces and 7 pounds and 3 ounces respectively. They are both 14 inches long. June 4th at 3:08 in the afternoon". Rory said to them.

As the adults are in awe of the babies, Luke could not help to wonder where Nicole is at this very moment.

Back at the house in Litchfield, a massive argument is taking place. "Look Nicole, the truth about the paternity of the twins came out today. Plus why did you leave them at the hospital"? Lance asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Lance as she is angry about it. "I needed time to process what happened. Ever since you lowered that bombshell of a divorce and the DNA paternity, I prayed to God that they were actually yours". Nicole said to Lance as she is starting to throw things at him.

Lance dodges as this is turning into a bad situation. "Nicole calm down", Lance said to Nicole. He is not sure what to do. Plus the neighbors are probably calling the police.

Nicole glares at Lance as she grabs something else to throw. "Did you pray to God as well Lance? They were your miracle children after all". Nicole said to Lance.

Lance looks at Nicole as the True has already came out. "I didn't pray to God if they were mine. I had high hopes that they were. It turns out that they are not my miracle children. Now I know that they are not mine. I can fully leave you". Lance said to Nicole.

Nicole frowns as she throws a plate at Lance. "Fully leave me, Lance we have been together over ten years. Plus Thomas and Melanie only knows you as the father". Nicole said to Lance.

Lance looks at Nicole as he shakes his head. "That maybe true Nicole, but to me it felt like you pinned them on me for all these years. They know the truth and so do I". Lance said to Nicole.

Just as Lance is heading towards the door, Nicole looks at him as she is about to do the unthinkable.

End Chapter

Yeah Rory's twins are born but they don't have their names yet. Logan did appear briefly to being their for Honor. Plus I did include that brief good moment between Christopher and Luke. As far as Nicole and the unthinkable thing, that will be in the next chapter. Yes Rory had a fast delivery.


	8. Chapter 8

A Different History Repeating Itself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8:

"Do NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP", Nicole yells at Lance as she has a knife in her hands.

Lance turns around as he looks at Nicole. He notices the 8 inch kitchen knife in her hands. "Nicole, what's wrong with you"? Lance asks Nicole.

Nicole glares at Lance as she is serious. "You just can't leave me, Lance. I have been divorced once before and I handled that one just fine. However this divorce I am not sure if I can handle this one because we have been through so much". Nicole said to Lance.

Lance frowns as he backs away from the door. "You have the kids to think about Nicole. Should you even pick them up by now". Lance said to Nicole.

Nicole glares at Lance as she has made up her mind. "I will pick them up when I feel like picking them up. This little talk is still between you and me". Nicole said as she throws a lamp at Lance.

Lance dodges the lamp as it shatters into a million pieces. He sees that Nicole has gone into the deep end. "Nicole just put the knife down. Can't we talk about this"? Lance asks Nicole as he tries to calm her down.

The police arrives at the house as the neighbors called it in as a domestic disturbance. As they see the knife in Nicole's hands, the police are cautious about what they are seeing. "Sir what's going on here"? A police officer asks Nicole.

Lance looks at them as he shakes his head to them. "I am trying to leave the house, but she has gone to the deep end. She has a knife. She is the aggressor here. I just found out that the kids are not biological mine, and I want the divorce. She has lost her mind". Lance said to them.

The police officer turns to Nicole as she is angry about this. "Ma'am put the knife down". The police officer said to Nicole.

Nicole glares at them as she is upset. "We have to finish talking about things. I am not done". Nicole said to them. Just as she runs toward Lance to stab him, the police officer tackles Nicole down to the floor. Lance is in shock as he is a bit shaken up by it. The police officers arrested Nicole as they said the Miranda rights.

"No, I said I was not done". Nicole said to the officers as they put her in their car. The other officer notices that there are things that belong to children. "Are there children living at the residence"? The police officer asks them.

Lance nods as he looks at the officers. "Yes, they are at the hospital. It has been a complicated day. They helped out a pregnant woman to the car and went with them willing. I am stunned that Nicole has not picked them yet. Plus they will be in shock about their mother being arrested, and it turns out that I am not their biological father". Lance said to them.

The police officers nod as they feel bad for him. "You should go to them and explain it to them the situation, and I will give you a lift". The police officer said to Lance.

As the police officer takes Lance to the hospital, Nicole is carted off to the police station.

Back at the hospital, the adults, Thomas, and Melanie are in a waiting room while Rory is nursing her twins. Lance returns as a police officer is with them. Thomas frowns as he suspects that something has happened. "What's going on"? Thomas asks the police officer and Lance.

Lance looks at the children as Luke has a stoic look on his face. "Your mother has been carted off to jail. She was causing a domestic disturbance and she tried to stab me with a knife". Lance said to Thomas and Melanie.

Melanie frowns as she looks at the Lance. "Is she coming back for us"? Melanie asks Lance.

Lance shrugs as he does not know. "I do not know Mel. Ever since I told your mother about wanting the divorce, she is starting to losing it. It is clear that she is going a bit over the edge". Lance said to them.

Luke frowns as he did not suspect it from her. "I never thought she would have some sort of mental break down". Luke said to them.

Lance looks at Luke and the other adults. "Luke, can you and your wife look after them for a couple of days? I need to process everything that has happened today". Lance said to Luke.

Lorelai and Luke look at each other as it is something that can be done. "Of course", Luke said to Lance.

Lance looks at the two kids as he gives them a hug. "We will get through this". Lance said to Melanie and Thomas as he leaves the hospital.

The adults and April are in shock as this turn in Nicole. Lorelai gives Melanie and Thomas a reassuring hug as things will be alright. A nurse walks out from the room. "Rory is done nursing her twins". The nurse said to them.

As the group returns to the room, Rory has made a decision on the names for the twins. "So we are wondering what are there names"? Lorelai asks Rory.

Rory looks at them as her twins are in a cart wearing an onesie. "I decided to pick names that Logan and I would have never chosen for them. At the same time, I wanted to pick some family names as well. She went to pick up her eldest daughter. She hands her to him. "Dad, this is Francine Emily Gilmore. She went towards her younger daughter. She hands her off to Luke. "Luke, this is Rebecca Amelia Gilmore". Rory said to them.

As the adults and the kids are in awe of the names, Emily is touched that her great grand child has her name. Christopher is in awe that the oldest twin is named after his mother. "You are the greatest daughter". Christopher said to them. Luke looks at the younger twin. He is in awe that she is named after his mother. "My mother would have loved that name too". Luke said to Rory.

Lorelai looks at Rory as she is in awe of them being named after other people. "I love them even more with their names". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory nods to her mother. "As much I wanted to name them Lorelai, it would have been too obvious to them". Rory said to them. Thomas and Melanie looks at the twins as April is taking pictures of them. "I am so getting the proud auntie tee shirt". April said to them. Everyone smirks to April as they have new members of the family to introduce to Stars Hallow.

End Chapter

Yeah Nicole has been carted off to jail. I never really liked her.


	9. Chapter 9

A Different History Repeating Itself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9

A couple of days later, Luke is still processing about the news about Nicole being arrested. He is looking into getting full custody of Melanie and Thomas. He has talked to his attorney about it as it will be a harder fight. However the case will be complicated by the fact that the mother has been arrested. Plus Melanie and Thomas have spent the last couple of nights with them.

Lorelai looks at Luke as today is the day that Rory comes homes with the twins. "Luke", Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke turns to Lorelai as he sighs to her. "This house is about to turn into the Fuller House". Luke said to Lorelai. He realizes that the house might be too small for the big family.

Lorelai nods in agreement with Luke. "I know, and the sleeping arrangements will be difficult". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as he is thinking about Thomas and Melanie. "We should seek full custody of Thomas and Melanie". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Luke as this situation is different. "I agree. Plus they need a stable environment and loving parents". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks at the clock. "I know plus Stars Hallow will be even more lively and nuttier with them and the girls". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods as she looks at them. "Yeah although the town is sweating over on what Rory gave birth. I saw people wearing pink hair bows and blue bow ties". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke sighs as he looks at Lorelai. "They never mind their own business. Plus we should head over to the hospital to bring Rory and the twins home". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Luke as she shakes her head. "My mother and April are bringing Rory and the twins home". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks outside. He notices a group of people from the town. "It looks like they are getting restless with not knowing". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks outside as she sees the instigator of the entire thing. "It looks like Taylor is with them as well". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke rolls his eyes as he suspected this as much. "Taylor is always persistent". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai sighs as she went outside to deal with them. "I will deal with them". Lorelai said to Luke.

Lorelai walks outside as she went to the group of people. "Taylor", Lorelai said to Taylor.

Taylor looks at Lorelai as he has a grin on the face. "Lorelai, we have not heard if Rory has gone into labor or not. Plus the whole town does not even know if she is having a boy or a girl. Why are there no decorations to welcome them home"? Taylor said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Taylor as she is annoyed at him. "You have no decency of letting us having our privacy. Ever since Luke banned you from the dinner, you have really upped your knowing everything game. If you want to know the twins, it will have to wait when they make their debut into the town. I will ask all of you very nicely to leave". Lorelai said to Taylor and the group.

The group leave the the house except Taylor. Taylor frowns as he looks at her. "You know ever since you married Luke, you have gotten more grumpy like he is". Taylor said to Lorelai.

Lorelai frowns as she hears that from Taylor. "Luke is my husband, Taylor. I am his partner in life. You have really gone to far by coming here with them. I am still my fast talking self. You have interfered with our relationship even when we first were dating. We have gotten through everything including the kitchen sink of problems and issues in the relationship. We are not not going to let you being a thorn in our asses forever". Lorelai said to Taylor. Taylor scoffs as he leaves the house.

Lorelai went back into the house as Luke is with Melanie and Thomas. "Umm Luke, what is going to happen with us"? Thomas asks Luke.

Luke looks at Thomas and Melanie. Lorelai sits next to him as they are making the announcement together. "We are planning to get full custody of you and your sister. You two will be a part of our family". Luke said to them.

Thomas and Melanie look at each other as they look at them. "Really", Melanie said to them as she is getting excited. Thomas a light smile on his face. "What about the dad that we have in our lives though"? Thomas asks them.

Luke and Lorelai look each other as it is a hard question. "Lance learned that he is not your biological father. Your mother was not forthcoming about your paternity to him and to me. It is not his fault that he got deceived by it. He is still processing the news, and I am still processing it myself. I may not have all the answers to your questions. However the person you should ask your mother Nicole. We will get through this together like a new family". Luke said to them.

Melanie and Thomas look at each other as they look at Luke and Lorelai. "We understand that but why does it effect us some much"? Melanie asks them.

Lorelai looks at them as she has a smile on her face. "It effects you two because you are kids that are in the middle of this crazy situation. I have seen it and been in it as well from a parent perspective and as significant other". Lorelai said to them.

Melanie and Thomas nods as they are starting to understand it. "Are you two are going to fight for us in the custody battle"? Thomas asks them.

Lorelai and Luke nod to them as they look at the kids in the eye. "You bet we will". Luke said to them.

All the sudden, a car arrives at the house as the only people that they are expecting is Rory, Emily, April, and the new born twins. "Did Taylor come back"? Luke asks Lorelai.

Lorelai shrugs as she is not sure. "I will see who it is". Lorelai said to Luke. She went outside as she sees a familiar blonde headed woman. Luke looks out from the window as it is Nicole. He frowns as he is wondering how she got out of jail. "Thomas and Melanie go upstairs". Luke said to them. The twins nod as they went upstairs. He went outside to see the exchange going on.

Lorelai glares at Nicole as she is not happy to see her. "Nicole what are you doing here? I thought you should be seeing bars, and I don't mean the place that serves alcohol". Lorelai asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Lorelai as she is very drunk. "I posted bail last night. I came to pick up my kids". Nicole said to Lorelai as she is slurring her speech.

Lorelai frowns as she sees that she has been drinking and drunk. "I don't know how you gotten here without being pulled over for a DUI, but those kids are not getting in that car with you". Lorelai said to Nicole.

Nicole frowns as she glares at Lorelai. "They are my kids Gilmore. I will call the cops and tell them that you are keeping my kids from me". Nicole said to Lorelai.

Lorelai frowns as another car arrives as it is Emily. "First of all, it is Danes. Secondly, a good parent and mother would never under any circumstances release children to those that are drunk and disorderly. If they die in that car with you because of your drunk driving, it will be your fault. Plus it will be my fault for releasing them to you. I will never forgive myself especially when I am a grandmother. Luke and I will be fighting you for full custody of Thomas and Melanie like the boxing dream team of Rocky Balboa and Adrian". Lorelai said to Nicole.

Nicole glares at Lorelai as she is drunk. As she is about to slap Lorelai in the face, a hand grabs Nicole's wrist. "I would not lay a hand on her". Anna said to Nicole. She releases Nicole's hand away from Lorelai

Luke nods as he witness the entire thing. "That's right, I saw the entire thing plus there are some people in that car that are calling the police right now". Luke said to Nicole.

Emily gets out of the car as she is not happy. "I am one of those people. I will be giving them a great attorney that can and will make your attorney look like Martian Sheen crying like a baby". Emily said to Nicole.

Nicole frowns as she as she is about to run away. The police car arrives quickly as they see Nicole. "Ma'am, we were called to the scene of your drunk behavior and domestic disturbance". The police officer said to Nicole

Nicole looks at them as she just wanted to pick her kids up. "She has my kids and she won't release them to me". Nicole said to them.

Lorelai looks at them as she explains her side of the story. "I would not release her children to her in her drunken state. If I did, she could get into an accident because of her being drunk. If something happen to those kids in that car, it would be my fault and I would not forgive myself". Lorelai said to the officers.

The officers ultimately agreed with Lorelai as they cuffed Nicole. "Come on this is ridiculous, Thomas and Melanie are mine and Lance's kids. They are keeping them against their will". Nicole said to them.

Luke frowns as he is stunned that Nicole is playing a card on them. "Lance handed the kids over to us for the last two days. Nicole got arrested two days ago for a domestic disturbance and attempting to stab him". Luke said to them as he fires back at Nicole.

The other police officer checked on their police reports. The police officer nods to the arresting cop. "Sorry ma'am you are under arrest for drunk and disorderly and causing a domestic disturbance. You have the right to remain silent". The cop said to Nicole.

Luke looks at Nicole as she is being put in the back of a police car. He is hearing some banging noise from the trunk of Nicole's car. He went towards the car as he has the gut feeling that someone is in there. "Do you guys hear that"? Luke asks them.

The police officers look at each other as they realize that someone could be in their. They act very quickly as they open the trunk. To everyone's surprise, it is Lance that is in the back of Nicole's car.

"Sir are you alright"? A police officer asks Lance.

Lance is carefully pulled out from the trunk. "I will be. Nicole knocked me out last night. When I came too, I was trapped in the trunk". Lance said to them.

The police cop adds a kidnapping charge to Nicole. As the cops takes Nicole back to jail, Lance is taken to a nearby hospital. Rory got out from the car with her newborn twins. She is stunned with everything that has happened. "I never liked her". Rory said to them. The adults nod in agreement as it will be a lot more to explain to Melanie and Thomas.

End Chapter

Yeah Nicole has been arrested again. Plus pulled the unexpected twist of having Anna defending Lorelai. I am debating on whether it should have one or two more chapters in this to end it.


	10. Chapter 10

A Different History Repeating Itself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10:

It has been two weeks since the second arrest of Nicole Lehey. The custody battle has taken them to court. True to Emily's word, she has gotten a great attorney to represent Luke and Lorelai. In the trial, everyone was involved took the stand. Lance made a full recovery as he testified on the behalf of Luke and Lorelai. Plus Anna even testified for Lorelai's and Luke's behalf as well. Nicole's attorney was at a lost as he got defeated by the witnesses. Nicole her self testified as she wanted to keep with Lance. Luke and Lorelai's attorney crushed her.

The judge listened to both sides of the twisted case. He notices that Luke was a man who gotten screwed by an uptight former attorney. As the trial concluded, he will make his decision in a few days.

Today is the day that the judge has made his decision. At the court house, Luke is pacing as he has a suit on and clean shaven. Lorelai looks at Luke as she comforts him. "Luke calm down, this is not going to hurry up things". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke looks at his wife as he nods to her. "I know it just this custody fight was different this time". Luke said to Lorelai. He remembers the custody battle for April.

Lorelai nods to Luke as she remembers as well. "Yes, it was different from the last one. This time had a complicated circumstances in it. Plus she will be arraignment in the criminal court in an hour". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as he looks into Lorelai's eyes. "I love you because of your strong spirit". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai smiles to Luke as she kisses him. "Thank you Luke", Lorelai said to Luke. She has a cool composure on her face.

The bailiff walks out to them as the judge is ready. "He is ready for you now". The bailiff said to them.

The group of people walk into the courtroom. Lorelai and Luke see Nicole coming in the courtroom as she has a suit on. She glares at them as she walks towards her lawyer.

The judge looks at them as he has a stern and stoic look on his face. "This is one of the most complicated and complex custody battle I have ever seen on this bench. Bad choices were made. Bold choices were made. Acts of heroism were made as well. After interview with everyone involved including the children involved, the decision is clear. Mr. Thompson, I am deeply disappointed that you were deceived by Ms. Lehey. Plus you were being the victim of her crimes. By all definitions, you are a father in your own right. Ms. Lehey, I am deeply surprised and stunned by an officer of the court that you have committed crimes in the past few days. As a mother, you should have made better choices for your children. Mr. and Mrs. Danes, you two have proven your selves to be capable parents. I commend your efforts Mrs. Danes to keep children involved in this case safe out from Ms. Lehey's drunken stupor. Mr. Danes, you were the other person that gotten deceived by Ms. Lehey in this matter. You have taken the right steps to get full custody. With that being said, I am granting full custodial parental guardianship of Thomas and Melanie Thompson to Mr. and Mrs. Luke and Lorelai Danes". The judge said to the courtroom. As he bangs his gavel, the custody battle is over.

Thomas and Melanie went up to Luke and Lorelai as they hug them. Nicole looks at them as she realizes that she has completely lost. Lance has a small smile on his face as this is what he wanted. Anna went towards him as a new romance is going on between them.

Nicole is being hurried by a police office for her to wait for the arraignment for the criminal trial.

Rory looks at them as she is getting two more half siblings. "Welcome to the family", Rory said to Thomas and Melanie.

April nods in agreement as she looks at them. "I have always wanted younger siblings". April said to them.

They watch as the lawyer is taking a new family photo as it has the kids hugging Luke and Lorelai. Plus the kids last names gets changed to Danes.

About an hour later, the group is in the criminal court. They are watching Nicole being arriaged. "Case number 82103 the People VS Nicole Lehey charges kidnapping, drunken disorderly, and domestic disturbance". The court clerk said to the judge.

The judge is stunned by it as she looks at Nicole. "I am very disappointed with you as an officer of the court you should have a high set of ethics. What's your plea"? The judge asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at the judge. "Not guilty", Nicole said to the judge.

The judge nods as she looks at the prosecutor. "Bail Ms. Daniels", the judge said to the prosecutor.

The prosecutor looks at the defendant. "Reman, your honor, the defendant made bail in a similar charge before committing the newest charges". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The defense attorney looks at the judge. "Your honor, my client has been through a really hard time. Her husband just handed her the divorce papers and she just lost custody of her kids. Plus she is a person of the community who made bad choicesThe defense attorney said to the judge.

The judge looks at them as she is dismayed by it. "Bad choices yes, going through a hard time is no reason to commit crimes. The defendant is reman to jail until trial". The judge said to them as she bangs the gavel.

The group sigh as it is a momentous occasion to be pleased about. As they leave the courthouse, Rory looks at them as she wonders when they should make the announcement to Stars Hallow. "This calls for a huge party". Rory said to them.

Luke nods as he looks at Melanie and Thomas. "Yeah party", Melanie said to them. "I agree plus I am an instant uncle". Thomas said to them as he is referring to Rory's twins. The group nods as they head back to Stars Hallow.

In Stars Hallow, the family is back at the house. Rory went to her daughters as she brings them to Melanie and Thomas. "Francine, Rebecca, these are your aunts and uncles". Rory said to them.

Luke and Lorelai looks at the moment as she takes a photo of them together. All the sudden, there is a knock on the door. "Are you guys expecting anyone"? Rory asks them.

Luke and Lorelai shake their heads as they are wondering who it is. "No", Luke said to Rory. Rory went to the door. As she opens the door, it is a surprise as it is one person she did not expect to be at her door.

"Finn what are you doing here"? Rory asks Finn.

Finn looks at Rory as he is holding some roses. "Kitten, I have heard that you brought two little loves into the world. I was shocked when I heard that Logan signed his rights away, and I have always a crush for you". Finn said to Rory.

Rory looks at Finn as she is wondering how his friendship will effect with Logan. "What about your friendship with him"? Rory asks Finn.

Finn looks at Rory as he nods to her. "I am willing to fight to be with you. Logan is the one that signed the papers away. I am will be on your side. I have always been on Team Rory". Finn said to Rory.

Rory looks at Finn as she lets him in the Crap Shack. Finn looks at the twelve year old twins holding the twin baby girls. "Did I miss something love"? Finn asks Rory.

Rory looks at Finn as she nods to him. "I gotten two more younger half siblings, and it is like the family is finally complete. It is a long and complicated story". Rory said to Finn.

Lorelai and Luke look at them as it is a friend of Rory's that came over. He could not help but wonder if Finn is the right guy for Rory. Lorelai has a feeling that Finn is the right guy for Rory.

End Chapter

Yeah the unexpected twist of a guy showing up is Finn. Plus Nicole gets remanded to jail and the custody of the kids went to Luke and Lorelai. Anna and Lance are going to date. The next chapter is the last chapter of this story.


	11. Chapter 11

A Different History Repeating Itself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11

The trial of Nicole Lehey became the talk of the town of Stars Hallow. Taylor got bombarded with questions as he was one of Nicole's clients. As Luke and Lorelai introduced Thomas and Melanie to everyone and Rory introduced Francine and Rebecca, people all over town are in awe of both twins. Kirk got defeated when the names of the twins are not Kirk.

At the trial, the prosecutor nailed every single witness coming from the defense. Plus the defense attorney had no chance of defeating the key witnesses and victims of Nicole's crimes especially on Lorelai. However Nicole refused to make a plea deal with the prosecutor as she blames Lance for her secrets coming out and the divorce. She signed the divorce papers in prison. To her surprise, she spotted Anna and Lance sitting together in the audience. It took a couple of weeks to complete the trial.

The group is at the courthouse as today is the verdict is being read. Finn showed up in moral support as he got filled in on the drama. The judge looks at the jury as the piece of paper is handed to her. As she hands it back to the jury person, the judge looks at the crowd. "Did you reach a verdict"? The judge asks the jury.

A man on the jury got up to read it. "We have your honor". The man said to the judge.

The judge nods as she looks the audience. "Will the defendant please rise". The judge said to them. Nicole and her lawyer as well as the prosecutor and the assistant prosecutor got up.

The man on the jury looks on the piece of paper. "We find the defendant Nicole Lehey, Guilty to all charges". The man said to the court.

Nicole is angry as the verdict is spoken. The defense attorney sighs as he has lost the case. She glares at the prosecutor as she is going away for a very long time.

The judge looks at the audience. "The defendant is remanded until sentencing on Friday. Jury, I thank you for your service. This court is adjourned". The judge said to them as she bangs her gavel.

The people got up as Nicole is being carted to jail. Luke sighs as he looks at them. "I hope this is the last time I will ever have to go through something like this". Luke said to them.

The group nods as they look at Luke. "I agree to that. What about Rachel? When was the last time you spoken to her"? Lorelai asks Luke.

Luke looks at Lorelai as he nods to her. "She actually called me this morning just before we left. She watched the news in a different part of the state. She is not married and does not have any kids". Luke said to them.

As the group nods, they left the courthouse. Melanie looks at Lorelai and Luke. "Do you know how long she will be in prison"? Melanie asks them. Luke looks at Melanie. "It will be for a very long time. She gotten the guilty verdict for all the charges. She will miss out your life experiences, but there are people that will be in your life and your experiences. That goes the same for you, Thomas". Luke said to Melanie.

Melanie and Thomas nod as they look at each other. Their life is taking a huge direction forward as their lives has changed for the better.

1 year later

It is a bright and sunny day in Stars Hallow as Rory and Finn are getting married at the Dragonfly. Their relationship gotten stronger as Finn was there for Rory. When Logan learned about the relationship, he was stunned that his best friend fell in love with his ex. Plus he tried to break them up. Luke, Christopher, and Finn put a stop to it. Finn decided to cut all ties with Logan. Colin knew that Finn always had a thing for Rory even though she is not a red head. Plus when Emily learned about the engagement, she had to throw a society wedding and teamed up with Finn's mother Margaret. In the end, Emily gotten her way and there were two weddings.

"This is going to be the start of a great life and marriage love". Finn said to Rory.

Rory nods as she looks at Finn. "I can agree more with you". Rory said to Finn.

As for the adults, Lorelai and Luke are still going strong with Melanie and Thomas. They welcomed a baby boy three months earlier named Daniel William Danes. Anna and Lance also gotten married at a courthouse. April approved of Lance since the second arrest of Nicole. Christopher and Luke occasionally got together when Logan is causing issues for Rory and Finn. Both Lorelai and Rory told Logan if he came back around one more time, she will have his ass with a restraining order to keep him away from her, Finn, and her daughters. As for Nicole, she is rotting away in prison for 30 years for all the charges that she got put away for.

End Story

Yeah this completes A Different History Repeating Itself. It is was more like an epilogue of things and I was not in the mood to write a full blown trial on this story.


End file.
